


De fuego y de seda

by aribakemono



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Es todo fuego y seda.





	De fuego y de seda

**Author's Note:**

> escrito hace mucho años

Es todo fuego y seda.  
  
Baila como el demonio, invocando fantasmas en la hora de las brujas. No es precisa en los movimientos, y sin embargo qué más da eso, si hipnotiza como la flauta del faquir a su serpiente, se mueve cual péndulo, de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro; una figura curvilínea que se dibuja y se desdibuja en el aire como si desvanecerse mágicamente en el espacio fuera cosa de niños.   
  
El corazón le bombardea al ritmo escondido detrás de la canción: lento, decadente, un murmullo imposible de silenciar como el sonido de la fricción entre la tierra y un caracol que se arrastra. La odia. Se le inyectan las venas en ira, negra, negra, el negro de un abismo sin fondo. Se le oscurece la mirada a medida que la música alarga la última nota, agónica, y ella se deja caer de piernas abiertas, como una fulana cualquiera, como la más delicada de las bailarinas.  
  
Hyuk Jae no aplaude, pero la mirada le brilla de esa manera febril, como si lo que sintiera por esa bailarina fuera una enfermedad mortal que le absorbe, le consume la vida. Murmura “_es ella_”, la chica idónea, _su_ bailarina, suya, no de los dos (¿para qué iba a querer Dong Hae una bailarina como ella, ardiente y cándida, de esa infernal belleza harmónica, perfecta para su _amigo_?); y luego le mira, aguardando a que coincida con él. A que dé su aprobación. Ella también le observa, le analiza. Una gacela esperando un movimiento de su presa.  
  
Dong Hae rechista, difiere, se queja, refunfuña “_sus pasos no son limpios_”. Nota la mirada de ella, el ceño fruncido: sus trucos de seducción no sirven para con el menor y eso la molesta, femeninamente vanidosa, pero, cohibida, no se atreve a hacer comentarios. Los contempla a ambos esperando a que la cojan o no, casi superior, como el ser etéreo conocedor de una verdad mira a un mortal. La odia tanto, tantísimo, Señor, que siente que en algún momento se va a transformar en pura violencia.   
  
Una gota de sudor le recorre la piel de su cuello desnudo, solitaria, salada, y Dong Hae quisiera borrar esa ínfima, diminuta gotita del mapa. Pero, sobre todo, querría eliminar para siempre el paseo que hace la mirada de Hyuk Jae, siguiendo la dichosa gota. Murmura hipnotizado “_eso se arregla con el ensayo_” y de pronto le sonríe, a la chica, no a él, porque la traviesa gotita se ha perdido en su escote, juguetona. Ella intenta que deje de mirarla moviéndose, coqueta, incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa satisfecha al saberse deseada. Estaba decidido desde el momento en que empezó a bailar. Es ella. _Su_ bailarina. Un ángel venido directamente de los más profundos y horribles abismos infernales.  
  
La quiere lejos, lejos de ahí, de Hyuk Jae, _de los dos_, a poder ser en la otra punta del mundo.   
  
Hyuk Jae se le acerca, intenso, poderosamente masculino. Le tiende la mano, mirándola esta vez a los ojos. Dice, suave, atento, “_bienvenida a bordo_” y ella se sofoca la risa con la mano, como si fuera inocente y pura y no tuviera calculado hasta la curva de sus pestañas postizas. Susurra un escueto “_gracias_” y por un segundo Dong Hae no está en la habitación. Solo ellos. Ellos, ellos, ellos. Dong Hae no se encuentra ahí, está lejos, lejísimos, en otro mundo, en otra galaxia. En la nada. No es nadie en esa habitación. Sobra. Quiere y no quiere sobrar.   
  
_Duele_.  
  
Es un juego de seducción al que nadie le ha invitado.  


~

  
  
En los ensayos es más de lo mismo.   
  
Hyuk Jae la toca con una pasión desbordante, abrumadora, sensual, la mano que pasea por su cuerpo como si le estuviera haciendo el amor por encima de la ropa. Ella se ríe argumentando que le hace cosquillas, él le concede la mentira y tiembla un poco cuando sus dedos rozan la piel tersa y firme de sus muslos.  
  
Dong Hae ensaya su parte al otro lado, solo a pesar de estar con la otra chica, porque es una soledad que se le clava en el pecho, como si estuviera en medio de un vacío, un punto, una mancha de colores que molesta entre tanto negro. Se siente absurdo bailando así. Sigue los pasos y camufla el odio en la pasión del baile, como puede, increíblemente torpe e increíblemente agresivo.   
  
Su amigo se lo dice, ignorante, ajeno a la rabia que hierve en las lágrimas que va acumulando día a día, ensayo tras ensayo. “¡_Estás muy descontrolado, Hae! ¡Intenta ser un poco más suave, vas a reventar a las chicas! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa_?”. Y él querría decirlo, que lo que quiere es precisamente eso: reventar a las chicas, a esa chica, hacerla desaparecer del mapa. Pero calla, como siempre. Calla, cabizbajo y se excusa, pequeño, diminuto, la hormiga que vive junto al coloso, odiando con toda su alma la mirada confusa de las chicas. La de ella, clavada en él.  
  
_Como si no lo supieras todo, maldita bastarda_.   
  
Ella se hace la inocente. Coquetea con el mayor como si no estuviera al tanto de lo que bulle en el interior de Dong Hae; ríe, baila, seduce, encanta, como si no supiera que ese violento y viscoso odio que siente le chupa las energías, las reduce a nada, a polvo en el viento, y solo deja un rastro de culpabilidad porque él nunca ha sido así. Tan agresivo. Y, sin embargo, no puede evitarlo.  
  
La odia y, si pudiera, la borraría del mundo. _Del suyo, del de los dos_. Pero no puede.   
  
Porque Hyuk Jae sonríe mucho últimamente y el día antes de la primera actuación en Seúl, mientras los maquillan, se le cuelga del hombro y mira los ojos entristecidos del reflejo de Dong Hae, pasando por alto inintencionadamente su amargura, con una sonrisa tan brillante que solo le oscurece más la vida a su amigo.  
  
“_Vamos a dar una vuelta, ella y yo_”  


~

  
  
A partir de ahí, todo es cuesta arriba.  
  
Una montaña tan alta, tan escarpada, tan difícil. Dong Hae corre a ritmo intenso y estable, pero las piedras del camino le hacen caer. Rueda y rueda hacia abajo, su avance pierde metros por los costados. No puede llegar adonde está Hyuk Jae, en esa cima floreada, y al final, termina aceptando lo evidente.  
  
Es imposible. Todo. Hyuk Jae y él, es imposible. No se puede. Hay una piedra en forma de muro gigante en el camino, y tiene las curvas tan definidas, las pestañas tan espesas y las piernas tan esbeltas que se le revuelve el estómago mientras baila. Cada una de las veces que sale al escenario, cada vez que lo ensayan, cada vez que tiene que tocarla, Dong Hae se lo traga. Ese revoltijo de sentimientos que se le forma en el estómago y se le extiende por el cuerpo, lento pero seguro, como el cáncer de su padre. Exactamente igual. Se le agrian las lágrimas. Lo nota una noche, cuando una de ellas le llega a los labios y se queda ahí, porque al parecer su boca es mejor hogar que sus ojos. Es agria, es desagradable. Está teñida de fiereza y culpa saladas. A esa lágrima, le siguen más. Gran parte de la noche. Finge estar dormido cuando Hyuk Jae se cuela en su cama y se le abraza. Finge que no duele, que no odia, que no llora.  
  
Debería estar feliz por él. Cuando Hyuk Jae llega unas horas más tarde de cualquier cosa, y Jung Soo le advierte que a la mañana siguiente se levantará a la misma hora que los demás, sin contemplaciones. Debería estar contento porque su amigo ha encontrado la mujer de su vida (¿_por qué, Hyuk Jae, por qué buscar una vida más allá del grupo? Qué hay ahí fuera que tanto te llama; ¿son acaso esas curvas peligrosas que te crean vértigo con tan solo verlas, esos trajes ajustados que gritan feminidad en cada uno de sus hilos_?). Debería, y sin embargo arde en deseos de destruirla. De coger esa gota de sudor que se le esconde en el escote, congelarla y lanzarla contra el suelo para verla hecha añicos. De mirar a los ojos a esa chica y herirla hasta que no quedara nada de ella. Decirle “_es mío_” y que ella sintiera lo mismo que siente él cuando los ve juntos.   
  
Y cuando llega la mañana, oculta un gemido bajo las sábanas, angustiado, donde un muy a gusto y profundamente dormido Hyuk Jae no puede oírle. Él no es así. Nunca ha sido así. Jamás ha sentido tan dolorosa rabia, ni siquiera cuando murió su padre y creyó que el mundo era injusto con él y con su familia y con todo. No quiere comportarse de esta manera. No quiere sentir todo esto. Cada lágrima que derrama se le cristaliza en el corazón en forma de egoísmo puro.   
  
Hyuk Jae aprieta el abrazo en sueños, quedando él también semi enterrado bajo la colcha. El calor de su cuerpo se hace más presente que nunca, le envuelve, le rodea, pero él solo puede pensar en que no le pertenece. Ni siquiera el olor que se quedará impregnado en su cama, en su pijama, en la habitación, le pertenecerá nunca. Porque el corazón de su dueño está en la cima de una montaña imposible de escalar, en manos de una bailarina de fuego y seda.  


~

  
  
Lo peor es cuando les toca actuar en Nanjing.   
  
Minutos antes de salir, entre el ajetreo y el griterío de fuera, las maquilladoras, el resto de miembros, la ropa tirada en el suelo, el calor de unos focos que ni siquiera están ahí, entre bastidores, el olor concentrado a sudor y nervios y una mezcla entre excitación y hormonas que revolucionan mentes. En ese momento, cuando Dong Hae se fuerza a no pensar en nada más, como siempre, a reprimirse para no llorar al ver a través del espejo la mirada fija, inquietante, de su amigo en la bailarina; justo entonces, se le acerca ella.   
  
Ágil, serena, un contoneo del demonio. Sonriente. Dong Hae se da la vuelta, esperando que hable. Ella le ignora. “_Solo vengo a por el lápiz de labios_” murmura, gentil, tan suave, tan adorable, moviendo la barra ante el espejo. La odia. Quiere ver ese cuerpecillo enterrado bajo capas y capas de tierra, el alma condenada al fuego eterno, los labios agrietados, la piel reseca, carcomida por el tiempo, el cabello perdido, sin vida, un retorcido montón de hilos que se quiebran al menor contacto.   
  
Dong Hae rechista y evita el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, dejándole ver su molestia, pero ella se le pega. Estando él sentado y ella de pie, así que su muslo derecho le roza el brazo. Le invade su olor, mágico, no sabe si bueno o malo pero no importa realmente, porque lo peor de todo es que te invita a hincarle el diente, tal como te tienta una tarta de fresa.  
  
Y entonces ella sonríe mirando hacia su reflejo, y luego ve a Hyuk Jae reducido a una mera sombra que les observa con recelo, y su sonrisita se extiende y se le colorean las mejillas, tímida. Dong Hae sigue la trayectoria de su mirada y cuando se encuentra a su amigo mirándoles, se sonroja. Si por un simple momento fuera él el objeto de sus deseos, si estuviera celoso de ella, y no de él. Está a punto de escabullirse a otro sitio, uno donde no perciba la tensión sexual que nace, muere y pervive entre ellos, pero entonces habla. Ella y sus labios finos, perfectamente pintados. Justo antes de que les digan que les toca salir a bailar.   
  
“_Creo que le gusto_”  
  
(Nanjing les aclama. Azul por todas partes, pero lo único que puede ver él es el rojo del corsé, que se mueve de un lado a otro del escenario, atractivo, disfrutando. No puede evitarlo, hierve de rabia. Hyuk Jae le baila casi posesivo, como si quisiera dejarle claro que es suya y de nadie más. Dong Hae pierde el norte. Los pasos se le entremezclan en la mente y en el alma y en algún momento, empieza a sentirse confundido. Cuando ella se le acerca para bailar con él, ella medio sonríe. Él le devuelve la sonrisa, fiero. Baila con rabia. _Ojalá pudiera destrozarte con cada maldito paso_. Ella nota el cambio, la presión ligeramente más intensa de sus manos cuando la toca, el ceño fruncido, la violencia con que la hace girar. Imperturbables, profesionales, ninguno de los dos se equivoca en los pasos. Pero la tensión es palpable y más tarde, ninguno de los dos podrá pararla. Hyuk Jae no les quita el ojo de encima. _Por qué la miras a ella y no a mí. A mí que llevo años contigo, toda una vida_.   
  
Dong Hae toma una decisión).

“_Así que tú y él_”  
  
No sabe exactamente cómo, pero están solos en un camerino perdido, después de acabar el Super Show. Parece que el tiempo y el ruido exterior se han parado. Nada hay más allá de esas cuatro paredes, llenas de espejos y maquillaje y ropa tirada. Alguien pica a la puerta, preguntando “¿_hay alguien ahí_?” con una voz sospechosamente parecida a la de Hee Chul y Dong Hae corre para que no la abran. Contesta un suave “_vete, Hee_” y por el tono de voz del menor, el aludido decide no molestar más.  
  
Ella le mira confusa. Finge bien. Se sienta en uno de los sofás, poderosa, de seda que se quema, viendo cómo Dong Hae le echa el cerrojo a la puerta. Y se da la vuelta, se apoya sobre ella y respira, profundo, cerrando los ojos. Sonríe, la victoria está en su mano. No hay otra cosa que hacer, no puede seguir así. No puede vencerla. _No hay otra opción_.  
  
_“¿Estás bien, Do…?”_   
  
Su voz, casi cantarina, se quiebra a la mitad. Dong Hae se le acerca, se sienta a su lado. Ella intenta apartarse, él le acaricia un mechón de pelo. Lo huele, le repugna. “_Hasta qué punto_” empieza, lento, aspirando el suave olor de su champú y su sudor. Le da tanto, tanto asco. Puede imaginarse las manos de Hyuk Jae perdidas en ese cabello, lentas, firmes, seguras; ella bailándole, de pie, mirándole desde arriba y él encantado viendo los sensuales movimientos de su cadera, todo ojos lánguidos y corazón arrítmico; Hyuk Jae cogiéndola por el cinturón de sus pantalones de cuero negro y atrayéndola hacia sí, besándole el ombligo; su risa cantarina, complacida y excitada.   
  
“_Hasta qué punto me desearía él si fueras mía_”   
  
Dong Hae la besa. La atrae por el cuello, dedos enredados en el pelo, y la besa.   
A partir de ahí, se le confunden las imágenes, como si fueran los flashes de las cámaras de los fans. Recuerda su risa y el calor y la humedad de su mano entre sus piernas, y “¿_te ha tocado él aquí_?”, vacilando, porque no sabe si quiere saberlo de verdad o es solo una forma para hacerse daño, porque esto no es lo que quiere. Pero ella no contesta. Solo ríe y le gime en el oído, empapada, y se lo acerca más, para un contacto más profundo, más rápido. Le lame los labios, juguetona, y le pasa los brazos por el cuello. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, están sin ropa los dos, y Dong Hae le gime en el oído que Hyuk Jae es suyo.   
  
_Él es mío. Mío, mío, mío. ¡Mío! ¡No puedes quitármelo!_  
  
Él se corre llorando. Ella alcanza el clímax con el nombre de Dong Hae en la boca.  
  
Minutos u horas o quizás días después, Dong Hae aún no puede retener las lágrimas. Como puede, la mira a los ojos. Tiene la visión borrosa por el llanto, pero ella se ve como una diosa: las mejillas coloreadas de satisfacción, el pelo esparcido sobre el sofá y el pecho agitado. Está sonriendo. Una de sus manos, delicadas, dulces, maternales, le limpia una lágrima de la mejilla. Dong Hae la aparta de un violento manotazo.  
  
“_Ahora eres mía_”  
  
“_Desde el principio lo fui. Siempre, siempre tú_”  


~

  
  
Durante el trayecto de vuelta, Hee Chul y Jung Soo le sonríen pícaros y Kyu Hyun le mira de reojo, con curiosidad. El resto no hace comentarios y se dedican a mirar la reacción de Hyuk Jae. Y es que huele a sexo, no lo ha podido disimular ni siquiera con perfume. De hecho, cree que se ha puesto el perfume equivocado, y ahora solo huele a ella. Dong Hae solo desea poder esconder la cabeza en el suelo, como los avestruces, o desaparecer del mapa como se evapora el agua con el calor. _Al menos ahora me mirará_.  
  
Hyuk Jae se sienta con él en el coche. No dice nada, serio, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Él también debe olerlo. Probablemente se lo imagina. Es suya. De su propiedad. Dong Hae se siente victorioso a pesar de la vergüenza: su amigo al fin desea algo que le pertenece, algo que es parte de él. _Me deseas. Deseas esa parte de mí, esa que es de ella, esa que la posee. Me deseas_. Sonríe, contemplando el paisaje a través de las ventanillas.   
  
Después de eso, al llegar al hotel, se encierra en su habitación. Nadie le dice nada y nadie se lo impide. Se ducha, metódico, retirándose el olor de esa mujer del cuerpo. No puede evitar pensar en cómo lo haría Hyuk Jae, cómo le diría, puramente cliché, “_déjame que te quite ese olor de tu cuerpo_” y empezaría a deslizar la esponja de arriba abajo, recorriéndole entero, suave, tierno, cálido, tal como lo está haciendo él mismo ahora. Hyuk Jae le acariciaría la espalda llena de espuma y luego le rodearía la cintura con los brazos, pegándose a él, y le susurraría “_nunca más, Hae. Ella. Nunca más”._ Y no habría nada que perdonar porque _ella, nunca más. Ni tú ni yo, ninguno de los dos.  
  
Solo tú conmigo y yo contigo. _  
  
Media hora después, se tira en la cama, agotado. No sabe cómo sentirse. De hecho, sí lo sabe, pero la victoria es tan amarga que prefiere fingir que no sabe cómo sentirse. O se pasaría días enteros llorando. En algún momento, se queda dormido, y no despierta hasta que nota una presión ligera en el otro lado del colchón.  
  
“_Has estado con ella_” Hyuk Jae le abraza por la espalda, sabiendo que le ha despertado. Su voz suena triste, muy triste. Suena a lágrimas resecas a medio camino, a llanto congelado en el pecho. A Dong Hae se le cae el mundo encima. Qué, qué ha hecho. Se ha acostado con la chica de su mejor amigo, la chica a la que quiere la persona que más necesita en el mundo. Hyuk Jae entierra su cabeza en su cuello y solloza. El menor se ve incapaz de moverse. Esto no tenía que ir así. Hyuk Jae debería desearle por tenerla, no llorar por esto. _Pero en qué clase de monstruo me he convertido_. Le da la vuelta, hasta se encuentran sus miradas, hasta que Dong Hae está bocarriba, imposibilitado a mirar a otra cosa que no sea su amigo. Hyuk Jae está llorando y, aunque no sabe desde cuándo, Dong Hae también. Las lágrimas del mayor le caen en el rostro como si fuera lluvia: frías, mortales, cortantes. Se entremezclan con las suyas. Son tan, tan agrias.  
  
“¿_Cómo has podido, Hae_?” Y se deja caer sobre el cuerpo del menor, escondiendo el llanto en las sábanas de su cama. Mejilla contra mejilla, calientes, mojadas, rojas, Hyuk Jae le abraza como si temiera perderle algún día. Le abraza aquí, ahora, para que mañana no se vaya. Dong Hae sigue sin moverse. No puede reaccionar. Hyuk Jae sigue murmurando preguntas vacías “_Cómo, cómo, cómo_”.  
  
_Deberías quererme_. Se lo quiere decir. Dong Hae. A él. Decirle _Deberías quererme, más de lo que la quieres a ella. Soy tu amigo. Siempre lo he sido. Deberías quererme_ y luego besarle todas y cada una de esas gotitas que se le desprenden de los ojos. Hyuk Jae aprieta el abrazo.  
  
“_Por qué has caído en sus redes, Hae, por qué, ¡por qué!”_  
  
Tiembla. Tiemblan los dos. Convulsiones por el llanto. Es todo tan extraño y estúpido. Los dos llorando ahí, en esa cama, por una mujer de seda que les ha quemado la amistad y mucho, mucho más por su parte. Así que por qué le reclama Hyuk Jae, cuando no tiene ningún derecho. No lo tiene. Es él el que debería llorarle, patalear, decirle que es un maldito egoísta que no ha querido ver lo que tenía justo en frente. Siente que le crece la rabia como un torbellino. Quiere apartarlo de encima y echarlo de la habitación para quedarse a solas con su dolor. Quiere patearlo y morder, arrancarle la ropa a trozos y hacerle daño y besarle hasta que no le quede oxígeno en el cuerpo. Hyuk Jae no se deja. Se aferra más a su abrazo, igual que a su llanto.  
  
“_Por lo mismo que tú, maldito bastardo. Por el mismo puto motivo_” Que no sabe cuál es, pero seguro que es porque esa bailarina es perfecta. Guapa y cándida y un poco pícara pero no demasiado. La mujer perfecta, de seda y de fuego.  
  
Hyuk Jae solloza de nuevo, con más fuerza. Dong Hae se quiere morir cuando el mayor vuelve a levantar la cabeza y queda sobre su rostro. Una de sus manos le acaricia la mejilla y le limpia las lágrimas mientras murmura su nombre: el mismo gesto de ella, pero tan, tan distinto. Hay tanta dulzura como amargura en las manos de Hyuk Jae. _Quizás es así como la toque a ella a partir de ahora, que sabe que nos hemos acostado_. Y entonces empieza a hablar, vacilante, tembloroso, sin saber si decirlo o no, pero las palabras se le escapan de los labios, como si fuera una corriente imparable en el fondo del océano.  
  
_“Era una maldita mentira, ¡una maldita mentira!, y tú caes en esta maldita trampa y, mierda, mierda, mierda, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo esto”  
  
Una mentira. Una trampa.   
  
¿Qué?_  
  
Pero Hyuk Jae sigue hablando, ajeno a la cara de estupefacción de Dong Hae. De su verborrea solo logra distinguir las palabras “_convencido_”, “_celos_” y “_ella_”. Antes de poder procesarlo todo, o de pensar algo siquiera, Hyuk Jae pega su frente a la suya. Cierra los ojos. Dong Hae no puede creérselo. Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que debería creerse. No entiende nada.  
  
“_Lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Lo siento tanto, Hae. Tanto_” Y de pronto, le besa una ceja. Suave y delicado, húmedo. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica les recorre la espina dorsal. A ambos. Hyuk Jae le pasa la punta de los dedos por la cara, como si quisiera desvelarle los secretos de su piel. “_Lo siento_” una última vez, y se levanta. Se seca las lágrimas con las mangas de la camiseta. Se marcha. Dong Hae cada vez entiende menos.  
  
“_Que seáis felices_” dice, a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación y desaparecer, al menos durante esta noche. Mañana sería otro día, y podría seguir fingiendo que no importa. Incluso que se alegra. Pero esta noche no, no puede. Al menos que le dejen unas horas para recuperarse.  
  
_“¡Espera! ¿Acaso no la quieres? ¿No vas a luchar por ella?”_   
  
Hyuk Jae sonríe, ladeando la cabeza. La sonrisa menos sonrisa de la historia.  
  
“_No. Nunca la quise_” Misterioso, oscuro, agónico. _Deja que me vaya, Hae. Deja que vaya a lamerme las heridas._ Dong Hae le coge del brazo. _“¿Cómo iba a quererla? Es toda tuya_” Eso es. Cómo iba a querer a una mujer como ella, teniendo a su lado a su mejor amigo, a la persona más increíble del mundo. Era simplemente absurdo pensar así. Si solo no se hubiera dejado convencer…  
  
Hace amago de irse, pero de repente Dong Hae le aprieta el brazo con más fuerza, le tira para atrás y se interpone entre él y la puerta. “_No entiendo una puta mierda, Hyuk Jae_” Está enfadado. Arde en ira. Hyuk Jae también empieza a sentirse furioso: solo quiere marcharse para estar solo. ¿Acaso no le basta con tener a esa furcia entre sus piernas, que también quiere verle suplicar? Les ha ayudado a estar juntos, pero cada vez le duele más la idea.  
  
“¿_Con qué maldito derecho me pides explicaciones? ¡Ya he hecho bastante por ti_!”   
  
Forcejea con él para apartarle. Dong Hae dice “¡_explícate_!” pero él solo quiere irse de esa habitación para llorar a gusto. Empieza a arrepentirse de haber ido. De hecho, empieza a arrepentirse de todo. _¡Apártate, apártate, Dong hae, déjame salir de aquí!_ Lo empuja, pero el menor cada vez es más fuerte y ha llegado a igualarse a él. Intenta darle una patada, pero Dong Hae hace un movimiento extraño entre manos y pies y Hyuk Jae, descoordinado, termina en el suelo, con un labio partido. El menor le mira aterrorizado. “_Oh, oh, Hyuk, lo sien…”_  
  
“_Lo sientes y una mierda_.” Hyuk Jae se levanta. Lo acorrala contra la puerta. “_Quieres saber qué cojones he hecho por ti, ¿eh? ¿Lo quieres saber? He tenido que fingir que esa zorra me gustaba solo para que tú te fijaras en ella. He tenido que ver cómo la mirabas, cómo nos mirabas, celoso, cada vez que estábamos juntos; me he tenido que imaginar que querías estar donde estaba ella y no yo para no saltarle a la yugular a esa maldita niñata. He soportado que apestaras a su perfume durante todo el puto viaje de vuelta, como si no pasara nada, y aguantar las miradas de pena de los demás porque, ¿sabes qué? Ellos no son tan gilipollas como tú y saben ver lo que es evidente_”  
  
Y se aparta, medio riéndose de su propia estupidez. “_Y todo porque ella me juró y perjuró que estabas muy solo y que ella era la mujer perfecta para hacerte feliz_”  
  
“_Deja que me vaya, Dong Hae_” Le brillan los ojos, a punto de llorar de nuevo.  
  
El mencionado no reacciona. No lo hace, hasta que es Hyuk Jae el que le aparta de la puerta, y la abre, a punto de desaparecer tras ella. Al fin, sin embargo, conectan sus neuronas, y su cerebro por primera vez es más rápido que todo.  
  
“_Espera_” Dice. Hyuk Jae no se detiene, no obstante.  
  
Pasa a la acción. Le abraza por la espalda, carga su peso en él, inmovilizándolo. Hyuk Jae está a punto de quejarse, pero Dong Hae le obliga a darse la vuelta. Cualquiera que pase por el pasillo puede verlos, pero qué más da eso ahora.  
  
Dong Hae sonríe.   
  
“_Quítame su olor de mi piel, Hyuk. Esta y todas las noches que quedan_”  
  
(Y ella, nunca más)  



End file.
